Taking Over Me
by liltrick89
Summary: After X-Men 2. Scott mourns the days events.


****

Taking Over Me

By Liltrick89

Summary: After X-Men 2 (X-Men United) Scott mourns the loss of Jean.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men characters, movies, settings or anything else. Nor do I own the band Evanescence sings the song "Taking over me" which.

A/N: Song lyrics are underlined. Flashbacks are in italics. Thoughts are surrounded by s.

Many people's minds were full of anxious, excited, and cheerful thoughts. Scott Summer's wasn't. His mind was plagued with thoughts of death and despair. He was tortured by the need to know something. To know where his teammate, his lover was. Comfort, that's what he needed, but he didn't want it just yet.

You don't remember me

But I remember you

Jean Grey, the name filled his every thought. Earlier that day, after the battle was over, when all was supposed to be happily ever after, his world had shattered. Destroyed, by the raging water that had as far as he knew, murdered the red headed vixen. She wouldn't remember him now. But he would remember her, forever.

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

He was sprawled on his bed, quiet like the rest of the mansion. The lights were off, and the mansion seemed to be as dead as Jean. He couldn't sleep, his thoughts continuously running over the day's events. His body protested, it required sleep from the physical exhaustion and stress from the fights. His mind protested, telling him to forget, to sleep, that it was all a dream. Hopefully he would wake the next morning and find Jean beside him. 

He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. His heart ached causing his stomach to twist and tears to once again to slip from his eyes, despite his strongest attempts to keep them inside. He didn't want to think of Jean, and yet he did, all at the same time. Memories flashed behind his tear filled eyes. Memories of birthdays…the first time he met Jean.

__

A lanky young boy nervously sits in one of the expensive leather chairs that filled the mansion. Professor Xavier had told him a new pupil was arriving, and Scott was anxious to meet him, and being Xavier's first official X-Man he felt a certain responsibility to welcome all new comers. He attempted to imagine what the new recruit would look like. He envisioned a short stocky football player type of blond with green eyes. He grinned as he imagined the adventures he and the other boy would have.

Professor Xavier entered the room followed by a red headed youth, who seemed only a little younger then himself. Scott leaned forward in his seat to get a closer look at his new teammate. He did a double take, the new recruit was a… a GIRL? A hot girl… he added mentally before turning extremely red. The girl looked at him and turned an equal shade of red. She looks like an angel… he couldn't help thinking.

The girl turned redder, and the professor cleared his throat. "Scott, may I introduce you to your newest teammate, Jean Grey. She has the powers of telekinesis and telepathy…" the professor gave a long look at Scott, who now turned red, 'I guess she heard me…'

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do…

In truth he was afraid to sleep. Where he would be unable to fight illusions of happiness, of love, where the worst pain would be given when he woke up, and found out it was all not real.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Scott moved from lying on his back to his side, and gazed at the picture of him and Jean he had taken on their 2nd year of dating anniversary. They were both smiling, something rare for him to do. He preferred the serious frown, but whenever he was around Jean… he couldn't help but smile, even if he tried not to.

His fists clenched as he fought back the emotions of despair that were threatening to invade his soul, they had already conquered his heart, body, and mind… he wasn't going to allow them to take that as well.

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

He closed his eyes for a breath second as he thought of the day he had hoped would be soon. When he and Jean would exchange vows… "Till death do us part" he whispered. Immediately tightening his lips and contorting his face to force himself not to cry. He had cried too much that day… but he had a feeling more would be shed.

Once again memories flooded his brain.

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

Scott was leaning against one of the many wooden columns in the upper part of the mansion. Thinking. The ruby sunglasses hid his expression well, but his mouth betrayed him. His jaw was stiff a true sign that anyone who knew Scott well, would recognize as depression.

Jean turned the corner and walked over to Scott. She grinned, but her smile faded as she noticed his expression. "Scott? What's wrong?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

His body seemed to jump at her touch, then relax. "It's no use not telling you, is it?" he replied somewhat grumpily.

Her smile returned, as she playfully punched Scott with her other arm, leaving the one on his shoulder where it was. "That's right. So you better spill."

Scott gave a hint of a smile before sighing. "Jean what would you do if you felt something for someone… but you didn't know… were probably sure… they felt the same way?" he replied seriously looking her in the eye.

Jean's smile faded once more and the hand on his shoulder dropped. "Scott…" she breathed before meeting him in the eye and saying in a voice almost as firm as his best bossy voice, "Tell them."

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Scott groaned as he got up from his bed. It was useless to try to sleep. The bed felt so… cold without Jean there. The room seemed less friendly and cheerful as well. He let a deep sigh escape his lips as he surveyed his surroundings, which once seemed so familiar… now seemed like a stranger's room.

The thought of suicide… to join Jean, raced through his mind. He quickly squashed the idea, Jean wouldn't want that. She'd want him to continue to living. He did toy with the idea of returning to Canada… to find Jean's body. But that would be impossible, the floodwater would still cover the area.

He let out an agonized cry… was there nothing he could do?

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

He walked over to Jean's vanity, peering into his reflection. For a second it seemed to change into Jeans, but he blinked… and his face was the one looking back at him. He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. A familiar smell teased his nose. The scent of Jean's perfume… he didn't know the name…but he knew it was rare, having only smelled it on her. Or maybe that was how perfumes worked? He didn't know, but it gave Jean a unique smell that he could always identify her with. He groped for her perfume bottle and inhaled deeply, his thoughts drifting as he pulled himself to the bed. Now he could go to sleep.

And as he slipped into unconsciousness he caught the hint of Jean's perfume tainted with the smell of fire.

__

~Fini~


End file.
